


Non-Fat Frappuccino With Extra Whipped Cream

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, President's Kid Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When Jace opened the door to his own bathroom to find the president's son on the floor, he didn't expect to find love.





	Non-Fat Frappuccino With Extra Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Happy anniversary, sweetheart! Two years ago I was up reading Malace and left behind a comment. The rest is history...

When Jace started his own little coffee shop business, putting everything on one card and investing his grandmother’s money instead of pursuing the career in politics that his father wanted for him, he was looking for a calmer life and leaving that world behind. Fate seemed to disagree.

Honestly, Jace had no idea how did the president’s son end up in his bathroom, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He closed the bathroom door as quickly as he opened it, whispering „what the fuck” to himself all over again before opening it again just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Yep, that was Magnus Bane sleeping on his bathroom floor. Christ, this wasn’t happening.

It was 4 am, and Jace was up to start baking, the whole place still locked and the world asleep. He didn’t understand - the open window near the ceiling caught his eye. __Fuck__. Alright, maybe he understood why did it happen. But why did it have to happen to __him?__

Breathing in and steeling himself for the reality, Jace walked further in and dragged the unconscious guy out of the bathroom, eyeing the stairs and deciding to put him in the little room that he never got around to adapting downstairs instead. There should still be a foldable couch. He dragged the guy to the door by his feet, feeling a bit guilty but at the same time aware that if he ended up passed out in a random bathroom of a closed coffee shop, then president’s son or not, the guy probably deserved it.n

With a sigh, Jace threw Magnus Bane (literally, what the fuck, this was really happening) on the unfolded couch and walked out of the room, closing the door and focusing on preparing the shop for the day. The tables and the floor won’t clean themselves and Jace was too tired to deal with them last night. He didn’t feel much better now thanks to his unexpected guest, but he had to deal.

It was already late morning and Jace had just finished serving last of the numerous customers of the first rush hour, finally finding five minutes to walk into the back only to be greeted with the already forgotten Bane staring at him, eyes narrowed, appearance still disheveled and looking only slightly more sober.

Jace startled badly enough he violently backed into the door.

“Who are you?”

Jace massaged the back of his head, sending the guy a glare.

“A guy who’s bathroom you broke into. And I don’t care who you are, it’s rude to break into someone’s house or business and then start throwing accusations instead of thanking them for putting you on a couch instead of throwing you out.”

“Oh.” His whole demeanor changed and he suddenly looked almost sheepish. “Sorry. It’s just. I think I drunk too much.”

 _ _No shit, Sherlock__. Jace bit his tongue before the world slipped out, trying to stop the trail of thoughts that suggested that actually, he didn’t know Bane, and being the president’s son, it was probably not a good sign to wake up in an unfamiliar place with no memory of the night before.

“It’s fine. You want some muffins for breakfast? Just to let you know, I totally expect you to pay for them.”

“Oh, um, sure, that’s...” He reached into his pockets, his eyes widened and then he started checking them all (and there seemed to be quite a lot in the rather elaborate outfit) before turning to look at Jace guiltily. “So it appears someone stole my wallet. And my phone. I can pay you later though! And if I could borrow your phone... no, actually, forget that. I don’t suppose you have a backdoor here somewhere?”

Jace raised an eyebrow.

“Unless you could the bathroom window you went in through, no.” He sighed, all fight flowing out of him. “Not that you should be going out and attracting attention looking like this. I’ll bring you the muffins. They’re on the house and I can show you to my place upstairs so you can shower when there are fewer customers.”

“Thank you...?”

“Jace. Jace Herondale.”

“Magnus. Thank you, really.”

Magnus smiled and Jace tried not to think how he looked kinda cute that way. He braced himself to walk back out, preparing a plate for Magnus and then focusing on the regular crowd. God, that was going to be a __long__  day.

***

“Morning, angel.”

Jace looked up and stared in confusion at the guy in front of him. He was pretty cute, tall, with dark hair falling into his face, glasses and a chequered shirt. He looked like a total nerd, in all honesty. Wait...

“Magnus?!”

“I’ll have... non-fat frappuccino with extra whipped cream, hazelnut chocolate sauce, and caramel sprinkles.”

Jace blinked.

“One, Starbucks is across the street. And two, if you put all that shit on non-fat then I will personally pour it on your head because the effect will be similar.”

Magnus just grinned innocently.

“An espresso and one those muffins then. Keep the change. For muffins and the window.”

Jace shook his head but took the hundred bucks note without protest, still trying to process the situation as he prepared the order. Besides, Magnus could afford it. He gave Magnus his muffin and coffee and tried to keep going about his day as usual, making a conscious effort to not look into the direction of a table Magnus was at.

It’s not like he would still be there, after all.

He only came to pay back for the muffins. Right?


End file.
